1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to football goalposts, and in particular, to an apparatus for detecting penetration of the plane between goalpost uprights by a football, indicating a score. Additionally, this invention relates to a means by which goal kicks may be conveniently prevented from flying outside the playing area and out of reach, such as into the stands behind a goalpost. Finally, this invention relates to a means by which schools may supplement revenues by leasing highly visible advertising space.
2. Description of Related Art
In judging the success of football goal kicks, such as point-after-touchdown (PAT) kicks and field goals, the football must be kicked high enough to cross the goalpost crossbar, and it must do so between two vertical uprights, to qualify as a score. Due to the relatively small size of the football and the crossbar and uprights in contrast to the usual observation distance, fans and officials alike often have difficulty detecting whether the football actually passed within the prescribed area. Even when two referees are posted directly beneath or near the crossbar, the speed of travel of the ball and its appearance against the background sky can result in divergence of opinion between them as to whether or not the kick scored. The problem is usually solved by relying upon the call, right or wrong, of one official.
Numerous devices exist to circumvent the problem. McKenna, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,325, provides cloth panels attached around the perimeter and extending perpendicular to the plane of the uprights and crossbars to widen the apparent background against which the ball can be viewed. Though helpful, this method still depends upon careful visual observation to assure an accurate call. Karkoska, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,554, provides a photocell field coincident with the target plane and associated electronics to detect penetration thereof and trigger a vertical message matrix to announce the successful score. Though more reliable, Karkoska bears the disadvantage of being expensive and complex, removing it from the budgetary reach of many schools. A need therefore exists for a reliable and inexpensive means of detecting successful scores through the goal post.
Professional football franchises having better funding than most schools have adopted a practice of raising a net between the goalpost and the grandstands to catch a football kicked for a PAT or field goal and to prevent it from entering the grandstands. Though footballs are expensive and unwary fans can be injured if struck by a kicked football, such nets are uncommon at high schools and colleges at least partly because of the cost to install them. A need therefore exists for a practical and inexpensive means for capturing goal kicked footballs to prevent them from entering the grandstands.
Baseball fans are accustomed to seeing advertising on outfield fences at school stadiums, but such advertising is less common in football fields, though it sometimes appears along the low perimeter wall of the grandstands. Schools derive significant revenues and advertisers derive significant exposure from such advertising even though the viewing time usually is limited to sporting events. Advertisers likely would be attracted to significantly higher visibility message media at such events, but few exist, the notable exception being electronic scoreboards at better funded institutions. Schools of lesser means have little more to offer than billboards standing around the premises. A need therefore exists for an inexpensive means of providing highly visible advertising, creating an attractive exposure medium for advertisers and a welcome revenue source for budget-conscious schools.